


Lets make a baby

by HaruK



Series: 3490 Porn [2]
Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, So Married, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex, baby making sex, no tags for natasha, so read: tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruK/pseuds/HaruK
Summary: The cliche story where Steve gets hit with sex-enhancing magic and the only way he can get release is if he fucks his wife, Natasha Stark,Overand overand over again.





	Lets make a baby

**Author's Note:**

> ...i have no excuse.  
I was in a phase when i wrote this OK. Just wanted some useless, smutty smut smut and i just love these two as a couple so here we are.  
Let me know if you'd like to see me write more filthy porn.

Steve stumbled into the bathroom of a random hotel, fingers trembling as he undid his pants. He pushed them down, along with his underwear and his hard, leaking cock sprung out at full attention. He cursed silently as he took his dick in his hand and started jacking off furiously. 

Damn that stupid magician. 

He was on a mission, a spontaneous quest to stop a sorcerer who was terrorizing the town. 

Steve put an end to it, knocking the man unconscious, but not before he was hit with a blast of red energy that did nothing at the time so he just brushed it off. 

But half an hour later, as he was driving home, he was suddenly hit with this urge, this itch under his skin that made his skin feel hot and his cock swell up. He immediately parked the car and ran into the nearest rest stop. 

Closing his eyes, he wasn't surprised that he came in minutes, his semen coating his hands and the toilet.

But he was still hard. In fact, it felt like he hadn't had a release at all. 

His hands moved on their own accords and jerked off again

And again.

And again. 

Steve stared down at his still erect penis and the bathroom that was now coated in cum. 

What the hell? What was going on?

Clearly he was hit with some weird...sex spell that always kept him needy. But getting release wasn't the answer then what was?

He racked his brain as he cleaned the stall, wondering who he could contact to get answers, of if he should just let it go away naturally (which it hopefully will).

The only person he could think of was, of course, his lovely wife Natasha Stark. 

His cock suddenly surged more with excitement as he thought of her. Huh. Interesting. 

He took out his phone and called her, praying that she picks up. 

Thankfully, she did: _“Steve?”_

His cock throbbed and he started to jerk off again. For whatever reason, the sound of her voice was doing something to him. 

“Hah...Tasha.”

_ “Steve? Is everything ok? You sound weird.” _

“Probably because i’m jacking off in a stall,” he said, not caring if other guys are around and could hear him. 

“The fu-Steve! I’m in a meeting right now!” she hissed, _“just watch porn like a regular weirdo in bathrooms. I’m hanging up.”_

“No! No, Tasha, please.” he begged, jerking his cock faster and faster. He was so close, “Don’t hang up, please. It’s not normal.”

_ “What’s not normal.” _

“Me. Somethings happened. I need help.” he was sure she could hear the squelching sound over the phone.

_ “Help- wha- Steve, what's going on?” _

“C-Call me Captain.” he requested.

_ “What?” _

“Call me Captain.”

_ “Ok...What are you high on, Captain?” _

And that was enough to push him over the edge. Biting his lip to not scream, he ejaculated again, only this time it felt actually satisfying.

But it wasn't enough. It felt like only the tiniest fraction of the pain was gone. 

He needed to fuck. He needed to fuck her. 

“Come home.” he groaned out, tucking himself the best he could back into his pants.

_ “I’m in a meeting!” _

“So?” he got more toilet paper and cleaned up the mess, “You never care about the meetings, don't start now.” he dumped away the mess and walked out of the bathroom stalls, “Just tell them your husbands dying.”

_ “Are you? Are you dying?” _

“I will be if you don't come home.” and he hung up, racing to his car.

~~~~~

Natasha bit her thumb nervously, her feet tapping as her elevator took her up to their suite. Steve’s call kept her on edge. She knew he wasn't in any danger and wasn't actually dying, but his behavior was out of the ordinary. 

Well, not exactly. The man wasn't above sexting her when she was at work, but never when she was in a meeting. 

The doors finally opened, and she walked out, her heels clicking onto the marbled floor. She hadn't even taken two steps before:

“Honey- oof!” Natasha called out to Steve before being immediately tackled, kissed ruthlessly. 

Steve pushed her up against a wall harshly, mouth over hers as he desperately made out with her, his hands fumbling on the buttons of her suit. 

“Steve!” Natasha exclaimed, breaking off the kiss with a lot of effort, but then moaning loudly as he simply attached himself to her neck, sucking a massive bruise on her. 

“What- ah, fuck- What’s gotten into you?” she looked at her husband. His cheeks were flushed, his pupils blown open, clearly horny. And if that wasn't enough, he was practically naked, wearing only his underwear, where it was clear how rock hard his cock was. 

He pulled away enough to groan out an explanation: “Villain...Magic guy hit me with something...Have to fuck you, I need to fuck you.”

Now, Natasha was a brash woman and wasn't above dirty talking and flirting. Especially since she knew how much it riled Steve up. He had quite a potty mouth himself, and was more efficient in using it.

But this...this was something different. It was raw, primal. 

Desperate.

“Let me fuck you,” he begged, ripping open her shirt, not caring of the buttons that flew off, “Let me fuck a baby into you.”

Natasha’s breath hitched. As with most couples that had been married for awhile, they had decided that they were ready to become parents. They had been trying for a month, but nothing happened so far. Maybe tonight, with his pent up energy and whatever magical shit was going on, they could conceive. 

“...Let's get to it then.”

~~~~~~

Natasha’s throat felt sore and scratched up from all the screaming.

True to form, Steve fucked and fucked and fucked and fucked and fucked.

Whoever thought it was a brilliant idea to douse the already ‘I can go eight rounds of sex without going limp’ stamina of Steve’s with an enhanced sex spell clearly had no consideration for the hips of his wife.

“S-Steve.” Natasha moaned out, her voice muffled by the mattress.

“Natasha!” Steve cried out as he continued to pound her from behind, “How- ugh, ugh- how are you holding up?”

“I cant...after this.” she shivered, feeling numb. All she could process was the sticky, messy sensation of Steve's cock breaching her filled up pussy over and over again, shooting out more cum that she could handle. They lost count of how many times he came, each orgasm not too far from the next, but always giving enough to flood her insides each time. Every time he shot another load inside her, it would just push the remaining cum out, accumulating in a dirty mess, “I’m close…” Steve said, punctuating his point by thrusting his hips faster. “Fuck- Cumming, i’m cumming!” with that warning, Steve climaxed again, pushing his hips flush against Natasha’s ass, as his cock spurted out more spunk, shooting it into her womb. Natasha keened, overwhelmed by the feeling of his hot jizz getting pushed inside her. Even though Steve had filled her up (fifteen? Twenty times? Possibly more?) she still loved the feeling of him releasing inside of her. 

It took her a second to regain her senses before she asked, “Are you done?”, knowing full well the answer to her question, as his cock remained rock hard inside of her. 

“T-Two more.” he stammered out, his hips automatically thrusting again, but just small ones that simply nudged his cock back and forth. He didn't want to hurt Natasha, no matter how badly he wanted to keep fucking. 

“That's oddly specific…” she slurred, clearly fucked out. 

He smiled, leaning down to place a kiss to her shoulder. “You go ahead and sleep, sweetheart. I’ll just jerk off.” he added, a bit unhappily. He knew that it wouldn't help, but Natasha had already done enough for him. That painful itch was gone, and a softer version of it was still there. He could feel it in his gut that it was almost gone. Just one or two more orgasms and the spell would wear off. 

He slowly pulled out of her, mindful of her sensitivity. His cock twitched and somehow got even harder when he finally stopped to look at Natasha’s state. 

She was on her knees, ass in the air, giving him a clear view of her fucked out pussy, filled with cum. Her pussy lips were red and swollen and his mouth watered at the image of him eating her out, cum and all, as she begged him to stop. Her thighs were also coated in white, the remaining cum that dripped out of her pussy soaking the sheets beneath her.

She groaned as she used all her muscle strength to turn onto her back and Steve immediately regretting pulling out. Just looking at her was enough to drive him to another orgasm.

She was panting, face and chest flushed. Her hair matted onto her forehead, her lips were puffy and red. Her neck was covered with hickeys and it trailed all the way down to her hip, where Steve had bitten her particularly hard. Her nipples were rock hard, and also held the imprint of Steve’s teeth. Her pupils were blown wide open, the beautiful brown of her eyes practically covered, and no doubt Steve looked the same. 

She took note of the way his cock twitched and smirked. Without breaking eye contact, she simply spread her legs, inviting him in. 

“...You sure?” Steve asked, his heart pounding. 

She shrugged, “We’ve already fucked like, fifty times. Why stop at the last two?”

Steve surged forward, peppering her face with kisses, “God, you’re so perfect.”

Natasha blushed at that, kissing him back, “Hurry up and cum so we can go to sleep.”

“Sleep?” Steve asked, slowly pushing his cock back inside her. He moaned loudly as the heat enveloped him, taking note of how her pussy clenched when that happened, “If all it takes to make you sleep is to fuck you till you black out- hah, hah- I would have done this sooner.”

He started thrusting slowly, making sure she was ok first before he really got into it. 

Natasha furrowed her brow and bit her lip, her sensitivity making things harder. 

“Please-” she gasped out, “After this, you’ll be lucky if I- ah- if I let you fuck me again anytime soon.”

Steve simply smirked and leaned down to mouth at her ear. He latched onto her lobe with his teeth, pulling at it harshly, making her squeal. 

“Baby, I know you.” he said, thrusting harder, and faster, “Give it a few days and you’ll be back on your knees begging to be fucked, my lovely little slut.”

Natasha keened, clearly loving the dirty talk, so Steve continued:

“You think you can go without sex? Without me eating out your sweet pussy? Fucking you in the shower? No lazy morning sex? Don’t want me to stuff your pussy with a vibrator and send you off to work? Don't want me to bend you over your lab desk and fuck you till you cry? Think you can handle it?”

Steve's thrusting got faster and faster, Natasha's cries bouncing deliciously as he fucked her, hard.

She tried her best to think of a retort, but with being fucked so hard, she found that to be difficult. Not to mention, as she begrudgingly admitted, Steve was right. 

She loved him and she loved being intimate with him. Tonight, he fucked her every-which-way. He fucked her multiple times against the wall, over the kitchen counter, on the couch, up against the giant window, in the hallway leading to the bedroom and countess times on their bed. And she let him, enjoying the ride. 

And enjoy she did. Steve gave as good as he got. Even when he was under a sex spell and had the right to be a little bit selfish with his release, he made sure Natasha also got pleasure out of it, making her cum over and over again, to the point where they were close to being tied for number of orgasms. 

He won by a long shot, what with the extra stamina, but he made her cum so hard that she didn't care that she lost for once. Until of course, her body couldn't take it anymore and she begged him to not touch her, just ‘fuck and use her and pump all his seed deep inside her’. And, for whatever reason, viewing Natasha as a cum dump, as a hole to be fucked and bred, was something that made both of them tremendously turned on. That’s a kink she’d want to explore again. 

So, sufficed to say, she’s had enough sex this night that would compensate for a month or two. 

But she knew that once her body healed from the soreness that will definitely hit her like a bitch, she’d want to have sex with him again. 

“Ungh- talk to me baby.” Steve moaned into her ear as he continued.

Natasha groaned, hands coming up to scratch at his back, nails digging into his skin, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Steve! You’re right- I- I’m such a slut for you. Fuck me, fill me up even more. I’ll be leaking this cum out for weeks, I’ll smell like you no matter how much I shower. And if- ah, ah- when I get pregnant, everyone will know exactly who knocked me up.”

“Ah, fuck, Baby- i’m close.”

“M-Me too!” Natasha squealed, which genuinely surprised Steve. With how much she came this night (he couldn't keep track. All he knew was that they left their last record in the dust several orgasms ago) he was sure she couldn't climax anymore. Evidently he was wrong. 

He looked down at her pussy, licking his lips at the sight of his thick cock plunging in and out, his shaft covered with a white sheet of cum. Fuck, if only the tabloids knew how dirty he was. 

He had surprised Natasha with how kinky he could be, his wife (then girlfriend) also believing that he was a goody-two shoes who couldn't be anything but vanilla. 

Well, lets just say after one night together, waking up with a red ass, a raspy throat and a fucked out pussy was enough to change her mind. 

That was just the beginning, things got so much...dirtier when it was the two of them. 

One of their kinkiest nights was when they watched Natasha’s leaked sex tapes (filmed with her previous lovers) and Steve fucked her as he forced her to watch it, reminding her that no one could fuck her as well as he could, and no one would ever get the chance to. 

But, that wasn't to say their lovemaking was anything to sleep on. He cherished those moments as well. 

The desperation, the love they felt for each other was suffocating, as they kissed after deadly missions. They would go back to their home and take off each others suits, before falling into bed and having sweet, intimate sex. It was slow, it was personal, it was filled with love. 

God, he loved her so much. 

“Cum with me, baby.” he begged, angling his dick to hit that spot she loved so much. One hand snaked down to lightly play with her clit, not going too hard. 

Natasha’s back arched as he hit that wonderful spot. Steve could work his dick so deliciously, she never got tired of it. He was always so...big and filled her up so good. 

The first time they had sex, she was a bit worried that his massive member would fit, but her fears were for nothing. Steve was so gentle and patient, making sure she was comfortable before he pushed in, inch by inch. It hurt, of course, but not in a bad way. It was a pleasurable stretch, an addictive burn and before she knew it, she was hooked. 

They went at it ruthlessly for two minutes before finally, it hit them. Natasha screamed, toes curling as she came again, the intensity of it making her eyes roll back into her head. 

“Oh, fuck!” she yelled, her body tight and twitching, grabbing onto the sheets with a deadly grip. Her pussy clamping down so hard was too much for the man and he came too, shooting another load inside of her.

Suddenly, something in Steve's body seemed to snap and he collapsed on top of Natasha, his hands giving out, moaning loudly.

“S-Steve?” Natasha called out, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, concerned. 

“Nata- ah fuck- hnng- yes, oh yes.”

Natasha’s face flushed at hearing the porn like moaning, “you ok?”

Steve nodded, pushing himself up with his elbows. Natasha’s mouth watered at the scene. His hair was so messy and covered in sweat, his face flushed as he breathed heavily. 

“I think...I think the spells gone.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, “And now i can feel everything.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, confused.

Steve explained, “Before this, I-I could feel the pleasure but it also felt like I was a bit...numb. Like there was something keeping me from feeling you completely. I think it was so that I don't get too sensitive to the point where I cant fuck anymore. But now-”

“The spells gone so you’re back to normal.”

“Yeah- ah” his hips twitched forward, “Hnnng- It’s so hot...and wet. Fuck it feels so good inside you.” he kept thrusting, again and again, “One more time-please-Natasha-I need-can you?”

“Ok, ok.” Natasha said, stopping his babbling. With all the feelings attacking him at once, he was bound to be over sensitive and finish quickly, “Just...hurry up.”

The smile Steve gave her was all worth it. He kissed her sweetly, before he moaned into her mouth, his hips moving of their own accord again. 

She just laid back and let him do his thing, the feeling no longer stimulating her as much. 

Quickly, Steve started to moan out, “Close- i’m close.” but she could tell he was a bit frustrated. His eyebrows were furrowed as he continued to fuck her, but his thrusts weren't as powerful as they were before. Guess that with the spell breaking, it also brought back the fatigue of having rough sex for hours continuously. 

Looks like she needed to help him out a bit.

“Come on, Darling.” she said, voice an octave deeper, “By some miracle if you haven't knocked me up yet, make this last one count.”

Steve’s breathing hitched as he remembered, they were trying to get pregnant. His hips stuttered, vigor in his thrust. Just a little bit more…

Natasha reached one hand out and cupped his ass, his tight, firm, perfect ass.

“Picture it, Captain.” she whispered into his ear, knowing how horny that title got him when it came from her “Me, carrying your baby.” she used her other hand to grab onto his and moved it over her belly, “I’ll be all big and round.” she pulled his hand up towards her chest and made him cup one of her boobs, “My tits are going to grow bigger and be full of milk. I might even let you have a taste.”

“Fuck, Natasha.” Steve cursed, eyes closed and he fucked her wildly. 

“Do you want that Captain? A baby?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes! Ah, fuck, Tasha. I want a baby. I want babies. Want to be a dad. Want to make you a mom. Fuck, fuck!” the pleasure he was feeling skyrocketed from Natasha’s words, he was close, so very very close.

She caressed his face, leaning up to mouth at the spot beneath his ear before she whispered, “Then fuck your babies into me, daddy.”

With that, Steve climaxed. He let out a gut wrenching cry, pushing his cock as far as it could go, shooting a final load inside of her. 

They both let out a collective sigh of relief as the rut was finally over. 

Steve’s arms gave out and he collapsed on top of her, crushing her smaller figure under his massive one, but she didn't mind. She always loved the feeling.

“My body’s gonna be so fucked in the morning.” she complained, running a tired hand through his hair.

“M’ Sorry.” he said, voice muffled by her shoulder. 

“It’s ok. Not your fault.” 

He groaned, “God, we made a mess.”

“Yeah, speaking of which, carry me to the guest room.”

“Huh?”

“I’m not sleeping in cum infused sheets. We’re probably gonna have to burn the bed, I doubt any amount of washing can wash the jizz out.”

Steve propped himself up on his elbows and assessed the damage, “...Yeah, that's fair.”

He looked her up and down, “Do you want to shower?”

Natasha shook her head no. “Too tired. Besides, we worked so hard getting all this cum in me, would be a shame to wash it out.”

Steve smiled and ran a soft hand over her belly, “Think we’ll get pregnant this time?”

“If we don't, then there’s definitely something wrong.”

“Don't even joke about that.” Steve said, pushing himself off the bed, “Come on, Darling.” he looped an arm under her legs and another around her shoulders, lifting her off the bed bridal style, before he carried her to the guest bedroom. He plopped her down on the soft mattress gently before he lied down beside her, pulling the covers up. 

“You know, and I can't believe I'm saying this,” Natasha said, glancing at Steve’s pelvis, “I’m actually glad to see you flaccid.”

Steve just leveled her with an unamused glare before he let out a chuckle. “You’re so amazing, you know that?”

She smiled as she switched her position, grimacing as she felt the cum swirl around inside her, to cuddle him, her face snuggled into his neck. He wrapped an arm around her, kissing her cheek

“I do, but please tell me more.” she teased, which got a chuckle out of her man. 

Steve let out a sigh of content, after sex cuddling never got old. “I was in a sex crazed mania and you were there for me. I promise I'll treat you extra specially over the next few days while your body heals.”

“Even if I ask you to make me bed and breakfast?”

“Even then.”

“Even if I ask you to bathe me?”

“Even then.”

“...Even if I ask you to let me work in the lab unbothered?”

“Ok, now you’re pushing it.”

Natasha let out an irritated groan, rolling her eyes. Steve had an annoying habit of making sure she got the right amount of ‘sleep’ and ‘food’ so she doesn't ‘die’. The number of times he's managed to get past the labs security system and literally carry her out of the lab was impressive and annoying. 

“You’re no fun.” she pouted, swatting at his muscular chest.

He simply grabbed that hand and placed loving kisses on all her fingers, “You knew that when you married me.”

“Yeah, what was I thinking?” she teased, “Oh God, our baby’s going to be boring.”

“They get half your genes, remember? Surely your crazy will balance it out.”

“...Fair enough.”

He held her tighter, his cheek placed lovingly on the top of her head, “I love you. And I can't wait to start a family with you.”

She kissed his neck, “I love you too. And I can't wait to exploit this impregnation kink you have going on, _ daddy _.”

“Don't you dare.” he warned, furrowing his brow, not wanting to get turned on, “I’m too worn out. I just might take you up on the ‘no sex for awhile’ thing.”

“Please,” she laughed, “Like you can keep your hands off me.”

“I...Yeah, you’re right.”

“I always am.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Well, you’d be wrong. Which just proves my point.”

“Wow. Why do I even love you?”

“Whatever the reason is, you can't stop now. You just finished spilling a gallon of semen inside me.”

“Ew, you’re so gross.”

“Hey! You’re the one who filled me with semen, semen-filler!”

Steve groaned, rolling his eyes, “God, I'll have to take care of two immature babies when our kid is born.”

Natasha just stuck her tongue out at him like the mature adult she was. 

Steve flicked her nose in retort. 

She tweaked his nipple in retaliation (cherishing the squeal he let out) and he gave her ass a hard spank. 

They stopped at that, Natasha turning over to lie on her side, which was Steve’s cue to spoon her from the back. He always loved the feeling of his broad shoulders enveloping her smaller frame. Felt like he could protect her like this, keep her safe. 

He placed a hand over her stomach again, hoping this time, they managed to conceive. He wanted a baby, and he wanted to raise them alongside his wonderful, amazing wife. 

Not two minutes had passed before Natasha was fast asleep, her adorable little snores music to his ears. And Steve quickly followed behind. 

~~~~~

So, as they found out several weeks later.

Steve didn't fuck a baby into her.

He ended up fucking two.

They were ecstatic, of course, but Steve did have to spend some time convincing Natasha that they were more than capable of taking care of twins.

She simply glared at him, “Always an over-achiever.”


End file.
